Coffee, Tea and Old Friends
by YuriChan220
Summary: While Lena and Amelie are having a wonderful date 5ogether, Sombra suddenly shows up to catch up with Amelie.


**Coffee & Tea and Old Friends**

 **Pairing: Tracer x Widowmaker**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters.**

Lena Oxton, callsign "Tracer" wasn't used to waiting. She was always hyperactive, a daredevil that laughed in the face of danger.

However, if there is one thing that she will wait forever for is for Widowmaker A.K.A the brainwashed Amélie Lacroix.

Thankfully, Tracer no longer has to wait.

Not anymore. No more long nights at the café open 24/7 on a quaint little corner of King's Road endlessly stirring her long-since stale and cold coffee.

"All because I made you miss, didn't I, luv~?" The place is quiet tonight, but that's fine with Lena. There is a soft chuckle as slender, black-gloved fingers elegantly wrap around her tea cup's handle to bring it to luscious, purple lips.

"Oui, cherri. You made me miss, and I don't like to miss." There is the thickly-accented French voice of, indeed, Widowmaker, or Amélie? Sometimes Tracer isn't absolutely sure. She adores them both too much to really tell them apart.

Both young women sit across from each other while enjoying their drinks. They planned this date earlier, mostly Lena, who insisted on going to this place because of all the good food and even better drinks they have. Amélie, who couldn't resist Lena's pleads, agreed to this date and here they are.

The world still has need for heroes, but those heroes still need time for themselves and each other.

"Mels..." beautiful, happy blue orbs gaze into amused, gentle golden orbs, clearly Amélie she's addressing.

"Oui, Lena?" The former Widowmaker coos in response, putting down her cup to reach out, taking off her black glove along the way, to gently place palm over the back of Tracer's hand.

The Brit of the duo sighs a sigh laden with adoration and nigh giddiness.

"Amélie...you only get more beautiful each time I see you...I...I have a bit of a confession to make...I...you see..." Tracer suddenly goes from her ever eager and hyperactive and spunky self to a bit of a shrinking violet, the girl idly fiddling with her spoon.

"Hm? What is it, Lena?" The longer-haired woman questions with an encouraging tone.

"I...well...Mels, I, I fell in love with you the second I saw you...the moment I saw you...not on that rooftop...but I mean, the first time I saw you with...him, with, Gerard." Tracer speaks with a subtle touch of uncertainty in her voice, just a bit afraid of her beloved's reaction.

After all, it isn't everyday that Widowmaker's late husband is mentioned...considering what that woman did to him.

Amélie's beautiful eyes widen with no small amount of shock. She barely had any recollections of even setting foot in an Overwatch base, but there was no denying that Tracer had more credibility, considering that she was an agent of Overwatch long before the force proper was disbanded.

"Lena...I...oh my...cherri, I...had no idea..." Amélie gives her beloved's hand on the table a gentle squeeze, urging her to intertwine their fingers.

"Lena, mon amour, it's fine. I appreciate this confession, very much so and I-" "Aaayyy qué tiernas~! (Awwww, so cute!)" Comes the voice of a Latina that now sits at the table, beautiful, mischievous violet eyes looking back and forth between Tracer and Widowmaker.

"B-BLOODY HE-!" "MÉRDE!" The two women shout at the same time, reeling back in utter shock and surprise.

"...haaah, hahaahahaa, oh my God, ay Dios mío! You two! Oh wow, you're such goofs, girls! Come on, girl's night out, am I right~? You won't mind a third wheel, sí?" None other than the woman simply known as Sombra laughs, leaning back on her chair, crossing one long, thigh-high boot-clad leg over the other, the woman wearing her usual all-violet and black outfit, a stark contrast to Tracer and Widowmaker's much more casual, civilian clothing.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Amelie asks.

Sombra stands up and walks toward the couple. "What, can't an old friend say hi? I mean, what a coincidence~!"

Lena looks back and forth at the two with an eyebrow raised. "What's going on? You two know each other?"

Sombra nods as she puts an arm around Amelie. "Why of course~! She and I are longtime friends. Isn't that right, Amelie~?"

The violet skinned woman doesn't say anything. The Brit pouts and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Geez, luv! Why didn't you TELL me this sooner!?"

Sombra laughs and proceeds to pull a chair between the two and sit down with them. Lena tells Amelie that she needs to use the ladies room, the violet skinned woman nods and Lena leaves.

The Mexican hacker prodigy gives a hearty chuckle and then, drapes an arm over Widowmaker's shoulder, with the long-haired woman not flinching or cringing or giving any emotion, really. The only thing she does is just hold her tea cup with both hands.

"She's so cute, that girl, Lena Oxton, codename Tracer, best, bravest pilot Overwatch has ever had~" Sombra talks idly, opening up holo-screens between her fingers, displaying a wealth of information on the Englishwoman.

"...I always hated how you do that...I still do, Sombra." Amélie deadpans, leisurely taking a drink from her cup.

"Awww, that's not nice, friend~" Sombra leans in closer, brushing her nose against the lobe of Amélie's ear, making the woman gasp ever-so-slightly. "Ooohhh...still sensitive there, I reckon?" The Latina coos in the Frenchwoman's ear.

"You know you remember this, and I know you enjoyed it...all those fun times we had together back in Talon...sí, I still very much remember your touch...sometimes I even crave for it~" Sombra continues to purr into Widowmaker's ear while reaching a hand down to hold her by the waist and the other gently traces her upper thigh with an index finger.

"Sombra...I will only say this once: stop." Amélie...or Widowmaker, the Frenchwoman commands and Sombra gives a cute little pout.

"Awwww, damn, and here I thought you played hard to get with Tracer, too...but, y'know? If I had to...I could~ potentially...leak some information, some of your finest jobs to your Overwatch friends...I could easily blackmail you to return to Talon, to return to me..." The black-and-violet haired Mexican keeps cooing in Widowmaker's ear, the violet-skinned woman not making a sound nor showing any emotion whatsoever, just looking ahead and away from Sombra's gaze.

"...but I won't."

Amélie turns to Sombra with a legitimately surprised and relieved look in her eyes, only to blink upon getting an index finger to her nose.

"Boop~"

"Sombra..." is all the Fenchwoman can muster and Sombra just chuckles.

"Amelie, my dear, I had fun with you during those times we were together," she admits. "And I still like you. But..." she leans close to the violet skinned woman. "I trust that you'll take good care of little Lena and she'll take care of you and make you happy, si? So, I won't blackmail you. You two are just so~ cute together! I will hold these memories that are dear to me for both of us."

The violet skinned woman nods without saying a word. Even though Sombra can be a handful, she's still the kind young woman she knows.

When Tracer returns from the ladies room, she sits back down on her chair and says, "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Just...this. Double boop~!" And with that, Sombra moves away from Amélie, touches her and Lena's noses with her signature finger poke and then, she vanishes, the tell-tale sound of her teleport ability echoing in the empty café.

"Uh...huh...Mels?" Tracer blinks twice and looks questioningly at her girlfriend as she sits down.

The Frenchwoman can't help but crack a smile, just a little smile, shaking her head in dismay, her long dark-blue ponytail swaying gracefully with the motion.

"Just...catching up, that's all, Sombra and I." She comments, reaching for her wallet to drop some bills on the table.

"Come on, cherri. Let's go home~" The Frenchwoman coos, reaching a hand out to Lena.

"...sure thing, luv~!" Lena smiles a big, beautiful smile and soon jumps up from her seat, quickly attaching herself to Amélie's arm, the two women in love leaving the café and out into the quiet, beautiful London night.

From the alley across the street, a purple-and-black clad woman leans against the brick wall behind her, smiling a wistful smile as she looks at Amélie and Lena walk away.

"Buenas noches, vieja, querida amiga...good bye, Widowmaker." Sombra whispers before vanishing.

~The End~

 **Mikey-kun: First off: Yuri-chan, thank you very much for this lovely opportunity~**

 **Yuri-chan: You're very welcome! It's been a while since I last wrote an Overwatch story, so this came to mind after watching the Sombra animated short~**

 **Mikey-kun: "Chuckles" Well, inspiration can come from anywhere and everywhere, and Sombra is just so beautiful and so sassy and just, mmmhmmm~ Might as well get inspiration from her animated short. 8D**

 **Yuri-chan: Hehe! So here is another WidowTracer story featuring Sombra, everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it~**

 **Mikey-kun: And as always, if you liked it, please leave a nice, long and productive review down below, 'k~?**

 **And also, for a shameless plug: I ~am open for commissions. So, if you want more stuff with, say, Sombra, Widowmaker and Tracer? Please! By all means! Commission away! "O"**

 **Until the next story~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **Yuri-chan: Have a nice day~**


End file.
